Metroid Teaser
by quickstrike
Summary: Here is my teaser I created when I heard about the Metroid Movie


   The corridor was dark and damp.  The only source of light flickered on and off around the corner.  An insect-like wing fluttered near the wall.  Some slimy substance dripped from the ceiling.  The light became brighter around the corner of the corridor.  Suddenly, a projectile shot right into the corridor and slammed into the wall, illuminating the dark hall.  Gunfire grew to a deafening level as a single figure ran around the corner.  The figure was dressed in gleaming orange body armor.  The right arm of the suit of armor was fashioned into a round tube that looked similar to miniature rocket.  Just seconds after the figure in armor ran into the hallway, four winged creatures flew after him.  The creatures appeared as gigantic insects covered in thick body armor.  Drool fell from their fangs as they flew after their target.  The being in armor turned as he ran and raised his right arm.  Internal gears whirred and the arm flashed.  The edges of the cylinder cracked open into four sections and the light became intense.  The arm jolted backwards as a bolt of light shot out of the opening.  The insects screeched and tried to dodge but their bulk wouldn't allow them to coordinate as close together as they were.  The projectile hit the central creature and exploded, ripping apart all three.  The hunted creature disappeared around the next corner.

   The hunted did not slow as the corridors twisted around.  The halls grew brighter and damper.  Four more insects detached from the walls as the Hunted leapt across a chasm.  The armor seemed to hold him down but he made it to the other side with inches to spare.  The insects flew after him with teeth bared.  The drool fell to the floor occasionally and steam rose wherever it fell.  The Hunted turned again and raised his right arm.  The arm glowed and metallic rings spun on the outer casing.  The opening narrowed and almost came to a point.  Bursts of light pulsed from the opening, hitting walls and ceiling.  A section of the ceiling toppled and one of the pursuers was crushed beneath it.  The bolt kept coming as the Hunted ran on, always looking ahead for something familiar.  Out of a blind turn, a beast of immense size raked at the armor.  The Hunted was knocked against a wall and the insects surrounded him.  The raised arm pointed at the various snarling enemies as if unsure whether to shoot or not.  The big creature pounced at the Hunted, taking an insect down in the process.  It swatted at the Hunted who soared down the adjoining hallway.  The helmet lifted from the armor and a sniffing sound came from inside.  Fresh air came from down the hall, the warrior jumped to his feet and rushed in the direction of the air.  The beast and the insects came tromping and flying down the hall after him.  The helmet moved to the left, noticing a claw mark on the Hunted's armor.  A big gash had been made down one side of the left leg.  Green material showed beneath it.  The Hunted looked down the hallway and saw the entrance to the cavern.  Rain cast a sheet over the hole.  The Hunted kept running while pressing keys on his right arm.  The figure shuddered as bit-by-bit the armor retracted towards the back of the Hunted where it collected into a ball shape.  The ball lit up and fell to the ground, left behind by its former wearer.  The creatures were catching up to their prey now.  They would overtake him before he had reached the cavern entrance.  The figure still wore the orange helmet, but was now wearing the green suit that was underneath the rest of the orange armor.  The right arm still held the deadly weapon that had been used before.  The Hunted now pressed a final button on the weapon and began to pick up speed.  The creatures in pursuit were at the fallen armor-ball.  The ball continued to glow and several casings opened up.  Five small glowing orbs dropped from the ball and began to blink.  The large beast halted when it saw the orbs but the insects flew on.  The beast turned and ran the way it had come, releasing its prey from pursuit.  The insects turned, seeing their own warrior flee made them uneasy.  The orbs turned a solid white, then red.  An enormous explosion rocked the caverns as the Hunted rushed out into the rain.  He jumped down from the crevice where the entrance was and landed in a crouch in the soft vegetation on the forests floor.  Debris and flame shot from the mouth of the cavern, just missing him.  He stood and jumped back up the hill.  Rising over the hill, the Hunted's craft loomed out of the darkness.  The being flipped up to the roof and approached the center of the craft.  A lift lowered into the bowels of the ship and closed after him.

   The craft blasted free from the atmosphere out the stormy planet and set course for the small moon nearby.  Inside, the Hunted entered a munitions depot and removed the right gauntlet.  The right arm was also covered in green.  Then, stepping to a mirror, the Hunted removed the helm.  Long brown hair fell from the helmet as Samus Aran, Bounty Hunter, placed the helmet beside a duplicate orange suit of armor.  Her mission had been a success.  The beings known as Metroids, had been destroyed.


End file.
